Anche qua giù nascono le stelle
by A cool summer dream
Summary: A volte le coppie più belle nascono dalle persone più diverse. È questa la speranza. Sono queste le stelle che nascono qua giù...


**Anche qua giù nascono le stelle**

**...**

Marcus stava impalato davanti alla porta della casa dove era cresciuto. Aveva le mani intrecciate e si muoveva continuamente. Era nervosissimo da alcuni giorni e sperava tanto che questa situazione finisse presto. Non ne poteva più della confusione fra felicità e ansia. Era sempre eccitato, come un bambino il giorno di Natale, e allo stesso tempo temeva questo cambiamento.

Con un sospiro, bussò di nuovo alla porta, un po' più forte. Dopo qualche secondo, sentì le chiavi muoversi nella serratura. La porta si aprì ed apparve il viso di suo padre. Quando riconobbe suo figlio, il signor Flint sorrise :

- Non avevi avvisato ! Tutto a posto ? Entra, entra.

Marcus sorrise anche lui ed entro in casa. La casa dove vivevano i suoi genitori con suo fratello non era molto grande ma era calorosa ed accogliente. C'erano molti colori come il bianco e il marrone.

Marcus seguì suo padre fino alla sala da pranzo. Il signor Flint era un uomo grande e piuttosto muscoloso. La vecchiaia lo aveva fatto tornare bambino, perciò non faceva altro che scherzare e ridere. Per Marcus non era una brutta cosa. Suo padre sembrava ogni giorno ancora più felice, che male poteva esserci ?

Nella sala da pranzo, c'era la signora Flint, seduta sul divano. Stava leggendo un libro piuttosto grosso, anzi enorme. Era sempre stata una donna curiosa e appassionata di cultura. Invece delle fiabe, quando Marcus e Vasco erano bambini, lei raccontava pezzi di Storia del mondo magico o delle sue diverse scienze. Era abbastanza piccola e snella, con i cappelli ricci e ribelli.

- Ehi ! la chiamò suo marito. Guarda chi c'è.

La signora Flint alzò lo sguardo dal suo libro. Quando riconobbe suo figlio, un sorriso immenso apparve sulle sue labbra. Lasciò il divano ed andò ad abbracciare Marcus.

- Come stai ? chiese lei

- Bene, rispose il trentenne nascondendo il fatto che era sempre in ansia

- E Hannah ? Come sta ? Ce la fa ? Non è troppo difficile ?

- È in ospedale adesso. Non capisco come faccia a cavarsela così bene. Sorride sempre, non si preoccupa di niente, quando la gente viene a vederla riesce a scherzare anche se parlano delle cose che possono succedere...

- Dai... Non succederà niente. Lo sa anche lei.

- Ma guarda chi c'è ! s'esclamo la voce di Vasco Flint dietro di loro

Marcus si voltò e si lasciò abbracciare brevemente dal suo fratello minore. Vasco aveva quattro anni in meno di lui ma ciò non li aveva impediti di essere come gemelli. Erano stati complici in tutte le loro avventure da bambini, ed erano rimasti vicinissimi. Marcus conosceva Vasco meglio di chiunque e vice-versa.

- Come va ? rise Marcus dando il cinque a suo fratello

- A meraviglia. Ho trovato un posto fisso a San Mungo.

- Ah ! Questa sì che è una buona notizia !

- Allora ? Non sei ancora papà ?

Lo disse quasi come una lamentela. Marcus rise :

- Non decido io. Se non vuole uscire, non esce.

- Non puoi riflettere sempre così. Sennò potrebbe anche non uscire mai.

- Vasco ! s'esclamò sua madre. Non divertirti a farlo angosciare, sai com'è. Appena c'è una situazione nuova, li vengono in mente tutte le possibilità più drammatiche.

- È per questo che lo faccio !

- Sii gentile, Vasco.

I due fratelli si sedettero sul divano, subito raggiunti dai loro genitori.

- Raccontami tutto, ordinò il signor Flint a suo figlio. Non sei venuto da due giorni, voglio sapere tutto. Allora ? È sempre un maschietto ?

- Papà...

- Ma qui non c'è davvero nessuno che vuole darmi una bambina ?

- Papà, è il primo ! E poi c'è ancora Vasco.

- Sapete cosa vi aspetta se mai ci sono ancora solo maschi in questa famiglia.

- Ma sta zitto, disse sua moglie con un sorriso. Chiedigli cose più importanti.

- Avete già previsto tutto ? Non vi manca niente ? Neanche la coperta calda ?

- Quattro.

- Siamo in Agosto, sospirò Vasco. Volete già farlo morir di caldo ?

- Vi siete messi d'accordo sul nome ? chiese il padre con entusiasmo

- Be'... fece Marcus con una smorfia. Più o meno. Il problema sono i suoi genitori. Ci hanno fatto un casino perché vogliono che il bambino abbia lo stesso nome di un nonno morto l'anno scorso, e poi anche il nome del padre di Hannah. Lei non vuole e io neanche.

- A cosa assomiglierebbe ?

- Charles Harold Flint. Neanche per scherzo !

Vasco scoppiò a ridere.

- Qualunque nome ci va, promise la madre

- Non ti piace Ashley ?

- Papà ! È un nome da femmina !

- Oh scusa, avevo dimenticato.

.

Marcus aprì lentamente la porta di casa sua, cercando di non fare rumore. Aveva preso questa abitudine da alcuni mesi, quando ogni volta che tornava a casa, trovava sua moglie addormentata sul divano.

Per verificare, andò subito a vedere se Hannah era là. Trovò il divano vuoto ma c'erano le sue scarpe vicino al cammino spento. Era già tornata dall'ospedale. Si sentì un rumore di acqua che scorre in fondo alla casa, come qualcuno si stesse lavando le mani. Capendo che sua moglie lo raggiungerebbe presto, Marcus si sedette su una sedia nella cucina.

Hannah arrivò dopo cinque minuti. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi erano mossi e liberi. Aveva le guance leggermente rosse e gli occhi brillanti. Sorrideva come mai quando si sedette accanto a Marcus. Il futuro padre si chinò e la baciò teneramente prima di incollare le loro fronti :

- Com'è andata ? chiese a sua moglie con un sorriso dolce

- Bene, anzi molto bene ! È tutto in ordine.

- Quanto tempo ti hanno dato ?

- Pensano che è solo una questione di giorni. Se dopodomani, non è già nato, ci sarà da preoccuparsi ma sono sicura che andrà tutto a meraviglia.

- Sei sicura di volere state a casa oggi ? Se mai nella notte succede qualcosa, magari saresti meglio all'ospedale, no ? Starei accanto a te.

Hannah rise :

- Non preoccuparti. Andrà tutto bene. Non c'è bisogno di stare all'ospedale. E tu ? È andato tutto bene ? Sei andato a lavorare ?

- No. Dylan ha preso il mio turno per oggi e domani. Sono andato da Mamma e Papà. Be' Papà chiede ancora se siamo sicuri che non sia una bambina.

Hannah rise di nuovo :

- No, questo è certo.

Marcus rise anche lui. Si spostò per essere più vicino a sua moglie. Passò un braccio dietro la sua schiena e mise l'altra mano sulla sua pancia. Si baciarono nel mezzo di un sorriso e scoppiarono a ridere.

- Non ce la faccio a crederci, ammise Marcus guardando là dove suo figlio era quasi pronto a farsi conoscere. Sembra ancora ieri che mi sono innamorato.

- Però sono già sei anni.

- Eh sì... Non riesco davvero a crederci. Sei anni fa, a quella festa, non avrei mai immaginato che...

- Che ti saresti sposato con la ragazza con il vestito blu con qui hai ballato tutta la notte ?

- Esatto !

- Se avessi saputo, te lo avrei detto.

Marcus rise e la baciò ancora una volta :

- Vuoi bere qualcosa ?

- Si grazie, posso avere un po' d'acqua ?

- Subito !

Marcus si alzò, facendo molta attenzione, e andò immediatamente a prendere un bicchiere. Hannah mise a posto i capelli, che le coprivano una parte del viso.

- Cosa fai domani ? chiese a suo marito

- Torno da Vasco. Ho promesso di aiutarlo ad occuparsi del suo figlioccio, che lo viene a trovare. Lo faremo giocare a Quidditch o disegnare, non lo so. E tu ? Andrai in ospedale ?

- Non lo so, disse Hannah con un sorriso prima di mettere la mano sulla pancia. Dipende solo da lui.

Marcus non poté fare a meno di sorridere anche lui, pensando che era magari il suo ultimo giorno prima di essere padre. D'un colpo, sentì di nuovo il panico, il nervosismo e l'ansia colpirlo come una fitta nello stomaco. Nove mesi non erano sufficienti per sapere se c'è la poteva fare.

- Vuoi venire con me dai miei ? chiese. Così non starai da sola qui. Non voglio lasciarti, sopratutto se non c'è nessuno con te.

- Mia madre ha già deciso che verrà. "Così discutiamo seriamente di questo dannato nome per mio nipote". Merlino ! Non ne posso più. Ieri ha passato due ore a sgridarmi perché le ho detto che Leonard non mi andava neanche per mio figlio.

- Papà ti chiede se non lo vuoi chiamare Ashley.

Hannah scoppiò a ridere :

- Perché no ? Sto scherzando. Ho detto a mia madre che volevamo un nome corto. Tutti i suoi hanno almeno quattro sillabe. Tre se sono fortunata.

- Le hai detto che il nome l'avevamo già scelto ?

Hannah sogghignò e prese il bicchiere che suo marito le aveva appena dato. Marcus si sedette di nuovo, vicino a lei. Si mise a giocare distrattamente con i suoi capelli lunghi e biondi.

- No, non le ho detto niente. Aveva voglia di essere con te quando lo scoprirò. Scommetto quello che vuoi che sarà memorabile.

- Impagabile. Siamo d'accordo.

Hannah sorrise, contenta di tutto, fiera di poter seguire le sue proprie voglie invece di quelle della madre, impaziente che arrivi il giorno e sopratutto, felice di essere lì in quel momento con Marcus. Era così lieta che si raddrizzò con entusiasmo e si chinò per avvicinarsi il più possibile al suo giocatore di Quidditch preferito.

- Allora ? Cosa facciamo stasera ? Cena a letto ?

- E se decidessi oggi di portarti al ristorante ?

- Davvero ?

- L'ho deciso proprio adesso.

Hannah rise e lo baciò.

- Non hai male ? chiese Marcus con timore

- Non preoccupartene. Sii felice che voi uomini vi risparmiate la parte difficile.

- Se potessi, lo avrei fatto al posto tuo.

E Hannah scoppiò a ridere.

.

Marcus si sentì sollevato di vedere suo fratello tornare dalla cucina. Il piccolo Lenny era adorabile, simpaticissimo, ma infaticabile. Vasco rise e prese il bambino sulle sue ginocchia.

- Ti alleni, almeno.

- C'è una certa differenza fra Lenny che ha già tre anni e il mio.

- Solo per il momento. Allora Lenny ? Cosa vuoi fare adesso ? Ti va di disegnare ?

Il piccolo approvò subito l'idea. Era il figlio primogenito della migliore amica di Vasco. Ogni tanto, quando lei voleva uscire un po' con il compagno, chiedeva a Vasco di prendersi cura del figlio.

Vasco prese un paio di cose nel cassetto davanti a lui e installò il piccolo a disegnare. Lenny non aspettò e si mise subito al lavoro. I due fratelli si guardarono con un sorriso.

- Non c'è la faccio ancora a crederci, ammise Marcus. E dire che quando eravamo piccoli e che le ragazze ci obbligavano a giocare a papà e mamma, dicevo che non volevo mai avere figli... Ora non c'è niente che voglio di più.

- Avevi sei anni, non puoi mica paragonare. E poi se non fosse per Hannah, non vorresti nemmeno oggi.

- Avresti mai pensato si possa trovare qualcuno così eccezionale ?

- Non lo so...

- È incredibile.

- Bè ricorda che ti sono capitati anche i suoceri diabolici.

- Vasco ! Vasco ! s'esclamò Lenny. Il blu non c'è più ! Come faccio il cielo ?

- Fallo rosso, come all'alba.

Marcus scoppiò a ridere :

- Mi piacerebbe essere calmo, come lo sei tu. Al posto tuo, avrei cercato una matita blu in tutta la casa.

- Non farti così tanti problemi. Devi dirti che stai facendo del tuo meglio e che andrà tutto bene. Stai calmo e sorridi. Vedrai che ti sentirai meglio.

La porta della stanza si aprì violentemente, facendo sobbalzare i due fratelli. Era la Signora Flint, che sembrava allo stesso tempo entusiasta e sotto shock.

- È arrivato un messaggio all'istante, disse con il fiato corto. Hannah è in ospedale.

Fece per aggiungere qualcosa ma Marcus era già balzato in piedi. Sapeva che non era per un altro controllo. Adesso, il trentenne tremava più che mai, il cuore impazzito e la nervosità al suo culmine.

Stava diventando papà.

.

Seduto davanti alla porta chiusa della camera, Marcus sospirò e si prese la testa fra le mani. Erano ore che aspettavano lì, lui è la sua famiglia. Con Hannah c'era la signora Abbott, che aveva fatto impedire a chiunque altro di entrare.

Finalmente, la porta si aprì su uno dei medici. Fece segno a Marcus di entrare. Il giovane padre non esitò un secondo solo e si alzò per raggiungere sua moglie.

Hannah era sul letto, coperta fino alla pancia, la faccia appiccicosa per via del sudore ma sorridente più del solito. Quando vide Marcus, tese le braccia verso di lui.

- Vieni qua ! rise

- Come stai ? chiese lui dopo averla baciata

- Sono stanca morta...

- Lasciala stare un po', sibilò la signora Abbott spingendolo. Io e mia figlia dobbiamo discutere affari seri. Questo nome...

- A dire il vedere signora, tagliò corto Marcus, il nome lo abbiamo già scelto due mesi fa e le sue proposte non c'interessano affatto. Adesso, se non le dà fastidio, ci piacerebbe avere un momento in privato. Grazie.

Furiosa, la madre di Hannah lasciò la stanza precipitosamente. La figlia scoppiò a ridere e tirò il marito vicino a lei per baciarlo.

- Impagabile, avevi ragione, sussurrò lei contro le labbra di lui

Un'altra dei medici arrivò, portando in braccio il bambino, pulito e agitato. Per Marcus, il tempo sembrò fermarsi completamente. Si alzò e prese il piccolo che gli era teso. Lo calò contro il suo cuore, sorridendo ai versi che faceva.

- E così piccino... realizzò

Si sedette accanto a sua moglie e accarezzò la testa del bambino con lentezza, come se avesse paura di fargli male.

- Non riesco a crederci...

Hannah baciò suo marito sulla guancia e lo avvolse nelle sue braccia. Tutti e due avevano lo sguardo incollato al figlio neonato e non potevano staccarsene.

- Ti voglio tanto tanto bene, mormorò Hannah contro l'orecchio di Marcus

La porta si aprì. I genitori passarono la testa nel buco :

- Si può entrare ?

Hannah sorrise e fece segno di sì. I genitori di Marcus e Vasco si avvicinarono e si misero anche loro ad ammirare il neonato.

- Ventisei anni e sono già zio, sospirò Vasco con falsa disperazione. Ma cosa ho fatto tutto questo tempo ?

- Taci ! lo sgridò sua madre a voce bassa. Come si chiama questo tesoro, Marcus ?

- Cole.

Aveva detto il nome con così tanto amore e così tanta fierezza che gli brillavano le stelle negli occhi.

- Bè adesso dovete fare una ragazza, brontolò il neo nonno

- Eh no, fece Hannah. Non ancora, sono stanchissima.

- L'anno prossimo ?

- Vedremo, vedremo.

Marcus e Hannah si guardarono, le loro facce alla stessa distanza di quella del piccolo Cole. Nonostante tutto quello che avrebbe fatto sembrare che questi due non sarebbero mai diventati una coppia, lo erano. E sei anni dopo la festa che li aveva riuniti, nasceva la loro felicità, la speranza che anche le persone più diverse possano andare d'accordo. Perché le stelle nel cielo sono separate da anni luce... ma ci sembrano così vicine da qua giù.


End file.
